Harry's Dad
by Jay-Star-Light
Summary: Harry was nothing like James Potter and when he and his family go to America. He finds out why. Warning:Child abuse, all types. I do not own cover art.


Harry's dad- edited.

I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

LB

Harry Potter was no normal fourteen year old boy. He was special, he was a wizard. His relatives didn't like that much, in fact they tried to beat it out of him. Harry Potter was also very handsome for his age. With his dark red hair (he got that from his mother) and bright green eyes, almost unnaturally green.

Harry had always wondered why he looked nothing like his dad and it hurt. People like his god-father always told him how he was nothing like his dad, and how his dad would have done this. It was hard people wanted him to be just like his dad; just like James Potter.

Harry couldn't help it that sometimes he hated his father, because if not for him people would not expect as much of Harry. There is only one person Harry hated more than his dad and that was Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville was always so full of himself, he once even told Harry "How does it feel? Having no parents and knowing that they would hate you."

Harry was on a plane with his absolutely loving family, (note the sarcasm). They were on their way to America, why they were going, Harry did not know. But he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

LB

Later that day.

LB

Harry could not believe his bad luck. 'Twas one thing for his family to abandon him at the airport but during an invasion from evil crazy god is an all-time low.

The crazy god had black hair running down his back and bright (but not as bright as Harry's) green eyes. He was walking around screaming "I am Loki prince of Asgard, kneel before me, mortals, or feel my wrath!"

Harry knew he had to stand up to this man: he was shooting spells at people who could not defend them self. To put what Loki was doing in shorter words: he was being a dick. Harry decided, like he always does, to do something incredibly heroic and stupid. He yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing?" To the crazy god, not the best move on his part because he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

Loki turned to look at Harry and his face showed how enraged he was. Loki screamed at Harry, "What did you say, you pitiful mortal?" With every word he said he took a step closer to Harry.

Harry gulped he know he was in big trouble, he wished he kept his mouth shut. He looked up at Loki and said as bravely as he could, "Because what you are doing is wrong and we are not below you, it is you who is below us!" Harry shouted the last few words to emphasize how important they are.

Loki looked at Harry and said, "You are very brave but, sadly, you are mortal and if you lived I would look bad." Loki pointed his sceptre at Harry's heart. "It's a real shame for such talent to go to waste, but that be a lesson to all you mortals whom think they can mess with me. No matter what, I shall kill you."

Harry thought he was done for when he finally got some good luck. Loki moved his sceptre above Harry's head to point at someone behind and said in a dangerous voice, "You!"

Harry tried to turn around to see who was behind him but Loki pushed him forwards and trapped him against him chest. Harry never felt so afraid in his life, this guy could kill him at any time and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

"Loki! Leave the kid alone!" said an angry sounding man. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Always trying to be noble, you should know that never works with me." Said Loki.

Harry did the only thing he could think of at the time and kneed Loki in the stomach.

Loki let go of Harry and screamed at him "You little bitch!"

The people Loki was fighting with (Harry recognise them as the Avengers) stared at him in shock, they had never seen anyone stand up to Loki like that.

Loki knowing he would not win this fight shot a very painfully spell at Harry, which caused him to fall to his knees in pain.

Steve Rogers ran up to Harry to make sure that he was okay. Harry wasn't fine, he was bleeding from a large cut to his chest.

Without putting any thought into it, Thor, because he was the strongest barring the Hulk, picked Harry up and carried him to the plane that would take them to Shield H.Q.

LB

When they got to Shield H.Q.

LB

Harry was lying on a bed, unconscious. When a doctor came in and said to the Avenger, "The kid should be fine, but I found something in his D.N.A. I think you should know…"

Thor just stood there staring at the doctor; he could not believe it - he had a kid he did not know about. The only thing he could think about doing was going to tell his father about it, he would know what to do.

But before he could leave the room he was stopped by Natasha who gave him some friendly advice, "Don't leave this kid, especially when he hasn't even met you yet. You don't want to lose the kid before you even met him."

That made Thor stop and think. If he were to go to his dad now and the kid woke up he (the child) might think he had abandoned him. He decided he was going to talk to his son first then tell his (Thor's) dad.

LB

Thor watched his son sleep, thinking about how Loki could have killed his son. Thor was also afraid that Loki knew about the child being his son and 'twas the reason he didn't kill him. Thor also wondered why his son was on his own. Where were the people who were meant to be looking after his son?

And, most importantly, why did his son have scars and injuries which were not from Loki.

LB

Harry woke up with head and chest pounding with pain. His sight was all blurry but he could just about see a blonde, muscly man sitting in a chair next to him. Harry tried to remember how he got here, the last thing he remembered was arguing with a crazy god. Harry guessed that this was one of the people who'd been arguing with the god. He tried to sit up, but got dizzy; he supposed it was to do with all the blood loss. Harry lay down because of the light-headedness making him feel sick. Harry groaned in pain, he had a feeling today was going to be a bad day.

Thor heard his son groan and turned to look at him. The first thought that came to mind was that his son's eyes were the most beautiful pair he had ever seen. In fact, everything about his son was beautiful.

Thor smiled down at his son and said as softly as he could, "Hello child, my name is Thor and this may come as a surprise, but I'm your father."

Harry could not believe was this man was saying but it made a lot of sense. Harry has been told he looked nothing like James Potter. But Harry was not going to believe this man right away, no he needed proof. Harry said the first thing that came to mine, "Prove it."

Thor looked sad that Harry wanted proof but handed over a sheet that showed that Harry was his son.

Harry looked over the sheet. Then he looked up at Thor and said, "I believe you, but what does this mean to you? I may be your son but you have never met me. You might not like me." Harry looked down at his hand. If the Dursleys who had known him his whole life could not love him, who said this man could?

Thor looked down at Harry sadly knowing it was going to take some time to get his son to trust him. But he could do it, he was Thor, god of thunder, and he always gets what he wants. Thor said, "Well, you're going to be living with me because whoever was meant to be looking after you is not doing a good job of it and someone needs to look after you."

"I can look after myself." Said Harry, he did not want his father thinking him weak and useless.

Thor looked at Harry sadly and said, "Yes, you can but, you do not need to anymore because I am here for you. Not because I have to, but because I want to. You are my son and I should be here for you. And I will be here for you as long as you need me."

Harry looked up at Thor is shock, someone actually wanted him.

Well, people pretended they wanted him, but only if they could get something out of it. But Thor, his father, wanted him - for him.

Thor said "So Son, will you let me look after you?"

Harry looked up at Thor; figuring he had nothing to lose, he said, "Yes, I will."

Thor looked down at Harry happily; he was going to look after his son the best he could. Harry would not want for anything.

The door opened revealing Natasha, who said to Thor, "Your Father's here, he's demanding to talk to you."

Thor looked down at Harry; he did not want to leave his son alone. It felt wrong to leave his injured child.

Harry did not want to be a burden on his dad, so he said, 'I will be fine, sir, go see your dad.

Thor noted that Harry was neither fine nor okay with him leaving, but left anyway; it would do no good for Harry to think that Thor did not trust him. So Thor left to see his father.

Natasha turned to look at Harry and said, "So, kid, do you want to see something cool?"

Harry said, 'What is it?'"

"Have you heard of 'Iron Man', kiddo?"

"'Yeah, you would have to live in a hole not to," Harry said, starting to get a clue of what Natasha was about to say.

Natasha smiled at the kid, "Want to go meet him?"

Harry smiled, he liked this girl, and said, "Do you even have to ask!"

"I thought you would say something like that."

Harry and Natasha smiled at each other; this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

"So let's get going, I bet Iron Man is the most awesome guy ever."

Natasha just rolled her eyes at Harry; seems like he was a bit of an Iron Man fanatic. But what boy his age wasn't? She knew one thing for sure; Tony was going to love this.

Tony was having the best day ever: first of all Pepper got him out of work and then this hot girl totally hit on him. Tony saw Natasha walking with some kid, Tony guessed the kid was one of his fans because what kid didn't like Iron Man?

Natasha looked at Tony with a look that clearly says, 'If you're a jerk to this kid I will kill you.'

Tony was arrogant air about it said, "Hello kid, I am Iron Man. You know who I am right?" Tony did not give Harry the chance to answer him and said, "Of course you do who doesn't? I'm just that awesome!"

Harry was about to say something but Tony spoke again, "You wanna hear a story about how awesome I am kid? So you can be just as awesome as I am?"

Harry try to say 'no' but Tony interrupted him again, "But I guess you're a bit too young to understand this kind of stuff, maybe I should tell you how I become Iron Man?"

Harry couldn't help but say, "No, I don't! I thought you were cool but you just a playboy who thinks only of himself." Then Harry run of.

Tony looked at Harry as he runs of, no one had ever spoke to him like that; he liked it.

Natasha looked at Tony angrily and yelled "Why can't you, for once, not be so big-headed? That kid looked up to you! But no, you just had to be a big jerk!" Natasha voice went deadly quiet when she said the next words, "That kid looked up to you and, by God, he needed a good role model in is life. I thought you would be a good role model for him but I guess I was wrong, so wrong!"

Tony said "I was only kidding with him, I didn't mean to…"

Natasha cut him off by saying, "That's your problem Tony; you don't think."

Natasha walked off to find Harry; she would just have to find someone else who Harry could look up to, apart from, of course, Thor.

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of that guy: he was so full of himself. And Harry had looked up to him, well, no more would he. Harry couldn't stand people like him (Tony), who think they are the world and do not think they could be hurting anyone.

Harry was not looking where he was going and run in to a blonde muscle guy who gripped Harry's arm to stop him falling over and hurting himself. Steve look down at Harry and said, "Are you alright Lad?"

Harry said, "Yes, I'm fine, sorry I run into you; I was not looking where I was going Sir."

"It's no problem Kid, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Okay Sir."

"If you're sure." Steve knew Harry was lying, but he was not going to say anything; it was not his place. But if someone did not do something about it, he would make it his business. No child should take care of themselves.

Steve could tell that too many people had failed this child, he would just have to make sure no one else failed him.

LB

Thor and his father.

LB

Thor walked up to Odin, feeling very nervous. He had no idea how his Father would reacted to the news he had a kid now. He could be happy because Thor's mother and he had always wanted a grandchild. Or he could be mad because the child was born out of wedlock.

Odin said when Thor entered the room, "Have you got something to tell me son?"

Thor nervously said, "Yes Father, well, you see, this is not my first time on earth."

Odin looked at Thor and said, "Then when was your first time?"

"Years ago, when you and Mother were trying to get me to find a wife. So to spite you and Mother I landed in bed with this women. And I only just found out I had a child with her."

"So what are you going to do about it Son."

Thor looked at his father worried and said, "I don't know what to do, I don't know how to look after a child, but I will try."

Odin looked down unsure, what else Thor could do but try to look after the child and just said, "That's all you can do Son."

"I think Loki knows that's Harry's my son."

Odin looked worried, "Why do you think that?"

"Loki attacked him!"

Odin tensed up, this could become a big problem. Loki really wanted to become king and he would do anything to get what he wanted, even kill Harry. Before he learned about Harry, Loki was next in line to become king after Thor. If Loki found out about Harry, there is no doubt he would try to kill him.

Odin didn't know how he was going to tell Thor about this, he still trusted Loki for some reason.

Thor suddenly smiled at Odin and said loudly "You should come with me to meet him."

Odin and Thor walked out of the room to find Harry.

LB

Harry felt overwhelmed, so much has happen to him today: he found out James Potter was not his father but Thor, an Avenger, was, and his role model, Iron Man, was one of the biggest dicks he had ever met. Harry know it was very early in the day but all he wanted to do was go to bed.

Steve notice that Harry was very tired and asked Harry, "Do you want me to show you to your room? You look tired."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Harry looked around his room, everything about it was perfect. It wasn't a big room; it was very homey and that was all Harry wanted. Wherever Harry was he never felt at home until now.

Steve smiled at Harry, it was nice to see him happy. But not nice knowing that Harry must have had a terrible life for a bedroom to make him this happy.

Harry sat down on his bed, thinking about his dad. Harry was not sure his dad would want him, he was not good enough for Thor. Even if his dad wanted him, he knew that one day he would lose interest in Harry. Everyone does because he was never good enough, he was always second best. Second best to the Boy-Who-Lived. For example, no one ever goes to his birthday because it's on the same day as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry put him head on his knees, it wasn't fair! All he wanted was for someone to love him. Was he unlovable? His godfather wanted nothing to do with him because he was such a bad child. Thor would never want him.

Thor and Odin entered Harry's room to see him crying.


End file.
